1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus and an inkjet printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there are some cases where in a so-called serial scan type printer performing a print operation by reciprocally carrying a printing head onto a print medium, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-058083(1996), a deviation amount in a landing position of ink differs corresponding to a scan direction due to the structure of the printer, the posture of the printing head and the like. When the deviation amount in the landing position of the ink differs corresponding to the scan direction, there is possible generation of a so-called white stripe or black stripe, possibly degrading image quality of the printer.
Incidentally the technology disclosed in the above publication possibly invites degradation of through-put since a scan speed changes depending on the scan direction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a printer and a printing method which can restrict quality degradation of a print image due to a deviation amount in a landing position of ink while restricting degradation of through-put.